The Grand Empire Of Royal Surrey
The Grand Empire of Royal Surrey is a primarily human empire existing on Earth on the Surrean Empire Universe . It was originally formed in the latter half of the 21st Century and continues to exist until the year 9999, past then records have not been found and people don't know whether The Empire fell or not. Below is listed some political information about The Grand Empire: The Royal Land of Surrey and its empire is ruled by the Grand Emperor , who is in effect a monarchy, however, the decisions made by the said ruler are discussed and influenced at the International Cabinet, where the Governors of the separate parts of the empire convene. The Grand Emperor hand picks the Governors himself but the national government (see below) is able to put forward a representative. This, by no means, means that The Grand Emperor has to pick the candidate, who is normally a friend of the Royal Family, though some Grand Emperors, including Grand Emperor Blenheim II, allowed the national government of the country in question decide who to represent their country. The national government is where decisions are made about the country. While the International Cabinet is used to discuss matters concerning the whole empire, the decisions made in the national government tend to affect the everyday person more. This includes setting certain taxes (though some taxes are the same across the empire), where to place funding (within certain guidelines set by the International Cabinet) and other policies and acts like a normal government would. Anyone can run for parliament and then a place of the cabinet, if they were born in the respective countries. For example, a South African could run for parliament in South Africa, but not Indonesia & Papua New Guinea. Like any government, they are voted for by the people, with a candidate from each party running in each of the 140 constituencies. Once a party wins 71 seats, they become the leading party and are able to select their cabinet. There are three parties: The Socialist Party, The Centrist Party and The Traditionalist Party. While the elections aren't meant to be bias towards the reigning Grand Emperor, many observers have criticized The Royal Land of Surrey's politics as the winner of the election tends to be based on the Grand Emperor's politics (mainly Centrist or Traditionalist), however the Socialist Party have also won a substantial number of elections as well. Elections are held every three years, to refresh the cabinet and the government. Though the traditionalists, wish to put that back to every five years like before, the Socialist and Centrist Parties have always prevailed in that matter. Historically, the Socialist Party fights for the working class and wishes to abolish the Grand Emperor and Governor roles, believing in social and political equality, though the Traditionalists believe that despite the ambitions of the Socialist Party, these equalities will never be achieved and a hierarchy is needed to maintain prosperity. The Centrist Party believe in a mix of these freedoms and claim the centre ground in politics. This makes them popular due to the many left-centre and right-centre citizens of the country. In the other countries in the empire, they also follow the same three party politics like the Royal Land of Surrey's. However, each of these parties may contain fractionally different views despite having a right, left and centre party. These differentiations mean that the left party one country may be socialist by in another democratic socialism. Every so often, the Prime Minister and Chancellor convene with the Governor of the country (in The Royal Land of Surrey's case, the Grand Emperor) and discuss issues in the national parliament and any new legislation enforced by the International Cabinet that the respective countries may need to know about. While religion does not play a role in the politics of the empire, to keep the rights of religions respected, the Religion Secretary also joins the Prime Minister and Chancellor in the meetings with the respective Governors. Here is a list of all the International and National positions (for the Royal Land of Surrey), and who currently possesses the respective roles. Grand Emperor: 'Grand Emperor Matthew II '''The Governor for New Zealand: 'Aaron Ethelbertsson 'The Governor for Australia: 'Heather Tomlin 'The Governor for Indonesia & Papua New Guinea: 'Jonathan Moore 'The Governor for Malaysia & Singapore: 'Ellis Wilson '''The Governor for The West African Plantation: ''Disclosed to the public (informally known as "Aaron's Friend ") '''The Governor for South Africa: 'Thomas Marwood 'The Governor for South America: 'Theresa Williams 'The Governor for New Kilmarnockshire: 'James Seymour 'Prime Minister: 'Callum Phillips 'Chancellor: 'Charlie Cameron 'Religion Secretary: 'Amelia Coulthard 'Home Secretary: 'Jill Waker 'Foreign Secretary: 'Robert Tennyson 'Justice Secretary: 'Richard Walker 'Defense Secretary: 'Winston Gladstone 'Business & Work Secretary: 'Rita May 'Health Secretary: 'George Yellowstone 'Education Secretary: 'William Yellowstone 'Environment, Energy and Climate Change Secretary: Emma Waker ' 'Media, Sports and Culture Secretary: 'John Meadows 'Transport Secretary: 'Ian Thompson